The invention relates to a random access memory cell of SRAM type comprising an access transistor having a first gate electrode connected to a word line, a first source/drain electrode connected to a bit line, and a second source/drain electrode connected to a gate electrode of a first load transistor, to a gate electrode of a driver transistor and to a first source/drain electrode of a second load transistor, a second source/drain electrode of the second load transistor being connected to a supply voltage, the first load transistor and the driver transistor being connected in series to the terminals of the supply voltage.